


E is for everyday

by Nami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't have to ask about everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E is for everyday

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Who does want a sweet KagaKise fic? Not betaed, sorry. I hope I managed to write this drabble without mistakes (and I really want my beta to have nice holiday).

Kagami wasn’t a heavy sleeper. Truth to be told, he liked to get up early, make himself a breakfast and then go and play basketball. Playing at 6am reminded him always about his time in America - Alex loved playing at that hour when a court was empty and air was still cold.

Sometimes he preferred to stay in the bed, though. Since the blond bundle in his arms - as usual he took whole duvet, leaving Taiga freezing - had found the way to his bed (and his heart, but it was still a too embarrassing thing to say), Kagami stopped getting up early. Even playing basketball couldn’t be compared with holding Kise close to him and observing his sleepy face.

Long eyelashes fluttered and amber eyes looked up at Kagami, cloudy from sleep.

“Is this morning already, Kagamicchi? You have classes right…?” Kise yawned and tried to lie next to his lover, but the red-head stopped him.

“It’s fine. I can stay with you a little longer.”

A smile; a true, vibrating with happiness smile ( _I’m the only one who can see it_ ) appeared on Kise’s face.

“Good”, he murmured, laying back on Taiga’s arm and nuzzling it with his cheek, before dozing off.

Kagami hid his face in his lover’s hair, breathing slowly its sweet scent. “… I can stay with you forever. Just ask.” Then he closed his eyes too, deciding to go back sleep; his morning classes be dammed.

* * *

 

“ _… I can stay with you forever. Just ask._ ”

Kise smiled, hearing those words and he hugged his boyfriend harder, still pretending to be asleep. When he thought that no-one could see or hear him, Kagami tended to say a lot of romantic stuff. Not that Kise minded it.

‘ _I don’t think I have to ask. I know you love me more than anything. And you… You don’t have to ask me either. Isn’t it obvious, Kagamicchi? '_ Kise moved his head so now it wasn’t laying on Kagami’s arm, but on his chest, above the heart; its steady beating making Ryouta feel safe.

‘ _I cannot imagine my life without you_ _. Not any more._ ’


End file.
